ROUGE NINJA
by FudgeMonkey101
Summary: ok first work i have ever done. And it is preety rubbish so i would love for some of you guys to review and give me some tips *kissis*
1. Chapter 1

_**Rouge ninja **_

_**Chapter 1: The Begging **_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki; here is my story.

6:30 AM my first day of becoming a fall fledged Ninja, I failed the exam 2 times but here I am I worked so hard to get here training every day until late at night just to reach my goal. Even though everyone ignored me never talked to me and said I would never become a ninja I showed them believe it!

"Sasuke! Hay Sasuke! Wait up!"

I'd know that voice anywhere! Sakura! _**Naruto runs to the window **_Sakura! HEY! Sakura, Huh!? What is going on down there Sakura is sitting with Sasuke. What are they saying I can't hear from here _**Naruto looks up at the washing line going across to the house opposite his own **_hmmm I wonder hehe.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke had the look of being annoyed all over his face. "Umm I, I was wondering what you had for breakfast" _KYAA what you had for breakfast no one could ever be lamer then that. _"Sakura why do you even talk to me go talk to Naruto" **Sasuke slowly walks away, Sakura stands there paralyzed **_Naruto...NARUTO! AHHHHHHHH_

I'll find out what Sasuke was doing with Sakura Believe it! Hmm just to get across this washing line AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**BANG!**

Sasuke!? HAY what are you doing here!? "Dork what are you doing on me get off" **Sasuke throws Naruto into the wall...SMASH! **Sasuke! What's wrong with you! **Sasuke walks off without even looking back at Naruto. **AHH That guy he really gets on my nerves but I really do wonder what was wrong with him. **Naruto looks back at Sakura who's still twitching on the floor.**

Umm Sakura...you ok? Talk to Naruto there's no way i would ever talk to...** Sakura gets up slowly **"There is no way in hell I would talk to you NO WAY IN HELL!" **SMASH!! **AHHHHHHHHHHH...

SAKURA!!!!!!!!!

_***this was my first chapter and yes it is boring but vary on reading and you will find out more about the story and what is going to happen.***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **__**Innocence**_

AHH why does Sakura always hit me it's so unfair, it's all that Sasuke fault I'll get him back one day believe it! _**Naruto walks into the class room rubbing his head from where Sakura hit him. **_Huh!? Where is everyone?

_This is so weird the classes books are out and their pencils but no kids here and no Iruka sensei where is everyone?_

"Who...Who would do this." Who was that?

Huh what was that? It came from in the corridor. What is everyone doing over there? _**Everyone turns to look at Naruto.**_ Err hi guys what are you all doing over there? Err why are you all staring at me?

**Whispers **"He did it..." "Yeah I know after all he is that monster"

What did I do I don't understand...

**All the Ninja move to both sides evenly reviling the course of the problem. **What is that? Suddenly the air has become heavy. It's like someone is strangling me believe it! **Swallows Sweat begins to slowly drop from Narutos head **I can't see it so well I guess I'll have to get closer... it feels as though everyone is watching me, It's because they are. Sakura she she's crying why? 

**Sakura turns around to face Naruto, her eyes staring at Naruto like he was death itself. **Sakura? What...What was that...that look, so scary so cold. 

**"**YOU DID IT! DIDN'T YOU!? **Naruto stands there unable to talk, everyone continues to look at Naruto with eyes of evil **I...I don't understand what's that behind you Sakura?

"This is your entire fault Naruto you and that thing inside you should be killed!"

What? What is that behind you? And that thing inside me I don't know what you're talking about.

**Sakura moves to the side still looking at Naruto with eyes of hatred **

Sakura why is she looking at me like everyone else does I hate it! Believe it! they all look at me like that...And what is that what? WHATS THIS....

_**Please continue to read a PLEASE review to help me on what could be better ^. ^ Thank you for reading. Please keep in mind this is my first work.**_


End file.
